Embodiments of the present subject matter generally relate to the field of child safety equipment, and, more particularly, to a techniques for integrating a child safety seat with a vehicle alarm system.
Each year, children die from being left unattended in a vehicle. Often a child may be forgotten or left by a driver of the vehicle, such as a caregiver or parent. For example, a driver may neglectfully leave a child in the car while going in for a “quick stop” that takes longer than expected. Alternatively, a driver may simply forget that the child is in the vehicle. For example, the child may fall asleep during a drive and remain quiet for a period of time. Upon arriving at a destination, the driver may be preoccupied or forgetful about the presence of the sleeping child.
Whether the child is left intentionally or unintentionally, being left in a vehicle causes a great risk of injury to the child. The internal weather conditions, such as high temperatures, can cause a fatality in a short period of time. Even when fatality is not the result, a child may be left with serious and possibly permanent injury due to heat exhaustion or dehydration.
It is believed that these tragic accidents can be prevented by a timely reminder to the driver about the presence of a child in the vehicle.